Drunk Actions, Sober Thoughts
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: (NSFW WARNING IN EFFECT) Many people often say that drunk man's actions are a sober man's thoughts. That couldn't be more off from the truth.(Rated M for Nudity and Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**

* * *

 **WARNING: This one shot contains Nudity and Sexual Content. Reader discretion is strongly advised. (Read at your own risk)**

* * *

Out of anything that could have happened to her, Clubbing was not an activity that Weiss Schnee would enjoy on a daily basis. She had originally planned to study all night for an upcoming test for Port's Grimm studies, using what she had written and highlighted out of the teacher's exaggerated tales to dig out important details regarding strengths and weaknesses. However, she had been dragged out into Vale by Yang as the blonde planned out the night instead.

She was taken over to the nightclub that Yang's 'associate' ran, bringing Team RWBY over towards it to enjoy the services it provided. Despite the bouncers shock and reluctance, they let the group of girls inside, fearing what would have happened if they had denied the blonde brawler. Once they were inside, they were awed by the appearance of the interior and the patrons as a disco ball spun around while the people danced to the sound of music.

"Wow, is it me, or is it disco night tonight," Yang asked out in awe as a couple walked passed them, whistling over the scenery. "Cause if it is, then Yang likes it."

"Have you ever done disco, Yang," Blake asked her, getting a nod as an answer.

"Oh yeah, it's tons of fun." Pointing to the dance floor, the blonde began to explain over to the group. "Disco nights means that instead of all of those techno/dubstep beats, we get treated to a selection of hits from the 'bubble era,' and a lot of girls show up wearing bodycon dresses and wave fans as they dance to the music."

"Wow, for someone who continues to slack off on assignments, you seem to know a lot about it," the heiress commented, getting a gasp from Yang as she continued. "It's like your mind focuses on the next party or something along the lines."

"Well… you're not wrong there…" Sighing before smiling, she gripped the railing as she eyes the dancers. "But the biggest thing that happens on nights like this is dance battles, where two people try to out dance the other to a select song and rely on the cheers of the audience to determine the winner. And as it so happens, I am the second top dancer of the disco night scene."

"Then who is the first?"

"A legendary dancer who many people admire called Isobe-chan, who I still couldn't beat to become the dancing queen," she answered as she clutched her hand into a fist. "However, if I find her tonight, I'll prove to her that I'll be the greatest dancer to ever live."

"Yeah… you have fun with that," Weiss spoke out, turning to face the bar. "I'll just relax and have a drink."

"But Weiss…" Yang called out as the girl left for the bar, sighing heavily. "I thought she would just relax and take a break once in a while."

"Well, you can't blame her for the way she's acting," Ruby, the youngest of the team as well as the team leader, told her.

"But this is a night of fun, Rubes. She needs this more than any one."

"Yang has a point," Blake brought up before moving towards the dancefloor as the DJ put on **Koi no DISCO QUEEN** ( **恋のデイスコクイーン** ) for the dancers. "Now come on, it's time to let loose and dance."

As the girls cheered while agreeing to her, the three of them moved down to enjoy the night while Weiss sat down at the bar, signalling the bartender to come over to serve her. To his shock, he recognized her as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but decided to treat her as if she was one of his regulars. Wiping down one of the glasses left over from another patron, he moved over to where the girl sat down, eagerly waiting for an order.

"Welcome to Junior's," he announced to her, getting a nod as he continued. "What would you like to drink? Perhaps a glass of red wine?"

"Just give me a menu to browse through," she told him, seeing him pass over a list of drinks available. "Thanks."

"Pardon me for asking, but what brings a multi-billion lien company heiress over to the club on Disco night?"

"I was dragged over by Yang, the blonde girl that went downstairs with Blake and Ruby."

"You mean blondie?"

"You know her?"

"Hardly anyone who works her doesn't know about what she did to this place," he answered before shivering. "I'm just glad I was able to repair the place for tonight."

"You own the place?" She then thought about it further. "Then that makes you Junior?"

"Yup." Sighing heavily, he p-laced the glass he held in his hand down before gathering himself. "Have you figured out what you would like?"

"Well, there is a fine selection you have…" Her eyes landed on one entry before making her order. "I'd like to try a glass of Yamazaki 12yr. old."

"Ahh, a fine selection," he praised, grabbing the bottle of the mentioned drink along with a glass, pouring it in before passing it over to her and spoke about it. "This is one of Mistral's top single malt whiskies. It's become such a status symbol that whisky aficionados the world over have heard of it. They use carefully selected, perfectly matured malts to get that great, smooth flavor."

"You know your alcohol," she comments as she grabs it with her fingers, taking a sip out of it before humming. "It's actually pretty good. Thank you Junior."

"You're welcome."

"I suppose that I could take the night to relax." Looking back, she can see Blake dancing against Yang as the crowd cheered. "Though I'm not going down there to dance."

"That's fine, some people just prefer to sit down, relax and have a drink."

Nodding in agreement, the girl took her glass before drinking the whisky, humming as the taste travelled through her mouth before setting it down. While she would have preferred wine as due to her upbringing by her father, she decided to calmly try out other things tonight as her teammates danced the night away. Taking another swig, she sighed in relief as she set her empty glass over towards the bartender, smiling as she had tasted her first whisky.

"I see you have enjoyed the Yamazaki," Junior's voice called out as she looked at the man. "Was it to your standards?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," she calmly told him as she pulled out her wallet, pulling out the lien to pay. "It was a good drink, and I think I would like another glass."

"Just don't drink too much. I have to make sure my patrons are properly cared for." He then thought out further before speaking again. "But, if you do end up drinking too much, I'll lend you over to the nearby hotel for you to rest. I don't want you going crazy on a Bullhead, you hear?"

"I'll make sure I won't."

"That's what most people say, and they end up drunk on their asses." He then went back to his profession. "Speaking of, would you like another?"

She thought about the offer given to her by the barkeep, going over the cons of having another drink. Like the man said, many of his customers say that they won't go crazy over the drinks, only to end up having more and turning into drunks the moment the alcohol touches their lips. However, she was brought over to the club as a way to relieve herself of the stress from Beacon by Yang, sighing over her thoughts. With that in mind, she pulled out more lien as she gave her answer.

"You mind if I join you," she turned to see Jaune sit down a few feet away, digging out a few Lien. "That is, if you don't mind, Weiss."

"You come here," she asked him, getting a nod as Junior produced another glass of the Yamazaki 12yr. old for her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think the bar scene is for you."

"Don't mind him," Junior spoke out, smirking at the blonde. "This guy here's one of our Disco night regulars, always coming to see the dance battles."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and whenever I get asked, I'll take part in one too," the young man explained only to frown. "However, I've always lost to the top dancers."

"Oh." The heiress then thought back to his question before sighing. "Alright, you can sit next to me, but that gives you no rights to talk to me freely—"

"Oh, no you don't," Junior interrupted, crossing his arms. "If you're going to be sitting here at the bar, you have to talk to your fellow drinkers. That's a rule the customers enforce."

"Seriously?" Groaning, she let her head lower as she sighed. "Fine."

"Good." The barkeep then moved away as Jaune sat beside her, coming back with a glass of alcohol before passing it to the blonde. "Here you go, pal. One glass of Ballantine's finest."

"Thanks Junior," the young man nodded before taking the glass, raising it to take a sip before looking at his fellow classmate. "Now that we're here, what do you want to talk about?"

Thinking hard on the question, the heiress decided to go with small talk with Jaune, switching topics from time to time as they drank from their glasses. From one conversation, she was shocked to learn that he had seven sisters, imagining the headache that would happen in the Arc's household. She was assured that everything was normal where he came from as they drank from their glasses, and their stories get swapped around from time to time.

"No way," she questioned in surprised. "They actually did that to you?"

"Yeah, they literally grabbed a bunch of dresses, dragged me over to the living room and used me as their mannequin," he recalled, laughing over the memory. "They thought they could get away with it too, but my parents caught them anyways."

"Dust, I don't think I could stand having that many. I'm fine with just having my one older sister… and that little stain of the family of a little brother."

"Siblings are hard to deal with."

"Amen to that."

Taking another sip out of their glasses, they both motioned for Junior to give them refills, pulling out the amount needed to pay for their glasses before getting back to their conversation. Both of them, through the talks they have with one another, slowly started to learn about the lives they had from their days before coming into Beacon. Once their drinks had arrived, the two Huntsmen in training took hold of their glasses, going to take a sip before Weiss thought of something.

"Jaune, I want you to be honest with me," she said out of nowhere, getting his attention. "What… what was it that made you come after me?"

"Oh, that," he responded, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, but… uh…"

"If it's because of my family name, then I would have to ask you to leave—"

"It's not because of that," she was interrupted by him as he clutched his glass. "When I first saw you, I thought that you were the most perfect girl I've ever seen. Somehow, I developed a crush on you and wanted to get to know you better. Although… I suppose I went too far with my stunts."

"You're wrong." Her sight lowered to the counter as she spoke again. "I'm not perfect. I've been nothing but stuck up since coming to Beacon. I had to maintain my test scores and my high grades and… I've been nothing but, and I quote Yang here, 'a bitch.'" She then touched the scar over her eye. "Hell, I've been nothing but a disappointment to my father, even when I tried to prove that I am worthy of being an heiress."

"Damn, I didn't know."

"Well you do now." Looking back at him, she sighed as she drank her Yamazaki. "I guess the alcohol made me open up more."

"But, do you really have to work yourself too hard," his question echoed in her ears, making her stare at him wide eyed. "I mean, does it really matter if you are an heiress or not? Why is it that you have to think of yourself as 'Weiss Schnee the heiress' instead of just… 'Weiss?'"

"You don't understand, Jaune."

"Of course I don't. Yet, here you are, at a club holding Disco night relaxing and drinking at the bar." Smirking, he took hold of his glass before chugging down the contents and smirking. "So how about we relax a bit more and hit the dance floor."

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"I'm asking if you want to have a dance battle with me?" Coughing into his hand, he turned to call out to the DJ. "EY, PUT ON **'I'M GONNA MAKE HER MINE** ' BY MIRACLE JOHNSON!" Smirking, he turned back to face the heiress. "How about it? Are you going to dance battle me, or is the Schnee heiress too good for that sort of thing?"

"Oh, now you've gone and done it," she answered him, getting up from her stool before smirking. "You should know better than to challenge a Schnee."

Keeping his own smirk, he moved down to the dance floor as his requested song began to play out, surprising the other dancers along with Yang and Blake who sat on the sides while Weiss followed him. Chuckling to himself, Junior grabbed the empty glasses that had both the Yamazaki 12yr. old and the Ballentine's Finest before wiping them down, figuring that one more drink would get their last. Sighing heavily, he grabbed his scroll before dialing the hotel he mentioned, making a reservation for the two of them.

While he did, he didn't notice Ruby glancing over to a bottle of sake along with the respective dish, taking a sip out of it before coughing out and leaving the establishment.

* * *

After what felt like a night of fun, both Weiss and Jaune stumbled over to the hotel after having their last glasses of alcohol, being the last of the Beacon students to leave the club. The heiress never expected to have a close tie to the Arc in the dance battle, but she had to admit that she enjoyed herself for once. Once they had one more drink, Junior had told them that the hotel reserved a room for them, bringing up a point that they had a second in place in case they want to be separate for the night.

They both respectively declined however, leaving the building before going towards the establishment, leading up to their predicament now. Both of them were drunk from consuming their alcohol, still maintaining a shred of sense as they moved over to their reserved room. After what felt like hours, they finally arrived on their floor before stumbling to their destination, spotting the room number before unlocking it with their cardkey and entering the space.

Closing the door, the blonde lead the drunk heiress carefully to the bed before making his way over towards the nearby phone, only to stop as he felt his sleeve being tugged. Looking back, he noticed the girl having a pleading expression on her face, making him smile before sitting beside her on the bed. It then became awkward for him as he was sitting beside his crush, causing him to scratch the back of his head for a bit.

"Jaune," he looked over to face Weiss as she spoke, noticing the blush on her face. "Do you remember what you told me about how I was perfect?" He nodded to her as an answer, making her ask more. "Why do you think so?"

"Well, how do I start…" He thought out loud as she leaned forward. "You're majestic at what you do, you carry yourself with pride yet know when to care for others in your team, you're one of the top students in our class and… I admit you looked like an angel."

"Me… an angel?" She then frowned as she looked down. "But all I have done was ridicule you, complain about your attempts to 'woo' me and you always annoyed me to no ends. How can you say that so calmly?"

"Maybe because I got to know you a lot better tonight." He then placed his hand on her shoulder. "And I have something to say to you after listening to you talk." Placing his hands on top of hers, he nervously took a breath before speaking out once more. "Weiss… I apologize for annoying you all those times. Singing to you with my guitar, asking you out during class, speaking to you before initiation… I'm sorry."

"Jaune…?"

"But I also… really wanted to be close to you, Weiss. So… will you—"

"Jaune," she spoke out, blushing further. "Don't finish what you're about to say." Before he could say otherwise, she fished out her scroll out of her bra, expanding it before passing it to him. "Not until you record your question and my response. That way… I don't start accusing you when I'm sober."

"Oh…" Nodding, he pressed the record button on her scroll before asking out. "Weiss… will you give me a chance by going out with me?"

"Let me think about it," she playfully said before nodding. "Jaune Arc… I would be glad to give you a chance. Consider it my way of apologizing to you for being a bitch." She then smiled as she reached over, stopping the recording before coming closer to his face. "And my first action… is to let you ravage me—"

"NOW HANG ON—hics—just a minute there… Ice Queen…" they turned to see a drunk Ruby stumble into the room as she closed the door. "Jauney… hics… belongs to… to me…"

"Ruby… I thought you were underage," Weiss pointed out in a blush. "You can't be drunk."

"What are you talking about… All I had was… a sip of that… that…"

Before she could finish, she suddenly passed out on the floor near their bed, heavily snoring away while shocking the other two drunks. Looking at one another, both Weiss and Jaune nervously laughed as they got closer together, only to stop as their faces were inches away and forcing them to blush. Letting their eyes meet one another, they further closed in slowly until their lips connected, wrapping their arms around one another as the drunk heiress moved her scroll over to the end table.

Being engrossed in the kiss, the two teens inched their bodies closer towards one another as their arms wrapped around each other, using their hands to glide over their backs. The white themed girl shivered as she felt his digits glide over her upper back, using her own to do the same thing to his form. Her blush deepened slightly as she felt him pull her onto him, holding on to him as her chest pressed onto his.

Just as she was about to yearn for more, the need for air overcame her thoughts as the kiss was broken off between the two drunk students, with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Breathing heavily, the girl noticed the blush forming on his face as the spit broke before landing on their jaws, though it was short lived as they reconnected their lips once more. While making out, she eventually slipped her tongue inside his, surprising him as it explored his oral cavity.

Feeling bold while kissing him, she lowered her hands as they moved down until reaching the hem of his shirt, letting her fingers grasp it before pulling it up slightly. Moaning in the kiss, she felt him do the same for her jacket as she raised her arms, opening one of her eyes to see him do the same. She then broke off the kiss once more so that she can fully take his shirt off, gasping in awe over how developed his body was as he took her jacket away from her, tossing it over to the floor.

Placing her hand on his chest, she liked how toned his muscles were as she hovered her finger over his pecks, causing him to shiver over the touch. Giggling, the drunk heiress brought her hand up to the back of his head before bring him back for another kiss while her other hand slid further down, reaching his jeans before feeling his crotch harden. She heard him groan out in her mouth before shivering as his hand traveled down before intruding her skirt, rubbing her panties and making her let out a moan in return.

Both of them, while still drunk from their alcohol from before, wanted to be closer towards one another as their tongues connected, wrestling with one another in their mouths. Not wanting to waste the chance, Weiss started to rub his hardened area as the hand worked on undoing his jeans at the same time, her mind becoming more lustful than before. She then moaned slightly louder as she felt his fingers slip through her panties, gliding and massaging her pussy folds and making her hips move in tangent.

"Jaune," she moaned out in the kiss, her eyes opening slightly as her hand finished undoing his jeans. "Please… keep going…"

Taking that into consideration, the blonde sped up his fingers slightly as they rubbed her womanhood, feeling how wet it was getting for the both of them. Lifting himself, he allowed her to pull down his pants as they slid off of him, leaving his underwear on as the bulge became visible for her. Tossing them to the ground, the heiress proceeded to undo her own dress, removing the ribbon surrounding her waist before moving on to take the dress off of her form, breaking off the kiss once more.

Tossing it to the growing pile of clothes, both the drunk heiress and the drunk knight remained in their undergarments, with Weiss wearing an A-cup silk white bra alongside her panties, while Jaune wore a pair of dark grey boxers. The former blushed heavily as she sheepishly covered her chest, looking away slightly. The Arc didn't make any sudden moves as her eyes gazed at his waiting form, looking ashamed.

"I'm sensitive about them," she commented, referring to her breast size. "I'm not the same size as the others in my team. I feel inferior about it."

"What are you talking about," he questioned, closing the distance between them before wrapping his arms around her. "You look stunningly beautiful, Weiss." He then kissed her in the lips before speaking out again. "And your breasts are perfect just the way they are."

Not letting her say anything in slight argument, he got to work in unclamping her bra, slipping them off of her and letting her chest be exposed. Seeing her blush further, he proceeded to place one of his hands on her chest, massaging them and earning a few heavy breaths from the heiress. She eventually lowered her arms after being assured that they were fine, moaning as he gently played with her nipples and giving them a pinch once in a while.

Feeling more aroused due to his actions, the heiress couldn't help herself as she placed her head near his neck, planting her mouth on him before giving a love bite on his skin. Groaning lightly, the blonde brought her form closer to his as he caressed her breasts, rubbing his index finger on her tits and earning more moans out of the girl. She can already feel how soaked she was getting between her legs and, gliding her hands down, took her damp panties off to reveal her pussy to him.

"Jaune…" she moaned out, placing his other hand on her damp vagina. "You got me wet and aroused…"

"Did I," he asked her, slipping his fingers inside her and feeling her shake from the motion, pumping her insides and making her moan out while feeling constricted in his boxers. "You're not the only one, Snow Angel."

Giggling through the moans, the drunk girl licked her lips as she moved her hands over towards the piece of clothing, wrapping her fingers around them before tugging them down, gasping as his erection popped out into view. With her gaze on it, she squirmed as his fingers went deeper inside of her, stirring her up as she placed her hand on his hard on. Pealing the skin back, she heard him moan before licking her lips, giving him one more kiss as she inched her hips closer to his.

With her being massaged in her vagina, the girl slowly started to rub his cock slowly, gasping in his mouth as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Being close to the young man, Weiss wrapped her arm around him to keep him close while shivering over being touched and massaged in both of her sensitive areas of her body. Inching her hips closer to his, she shivered as his length was almost touching her waist, exciting her mind as it pictured it inside of her instead of his fingers.

Her mind went blank afterwards as she broke off the kiss, gently pushing him down on his back before crawling away a few feet, stopping when her face was near his grown cock. Licking her lips, she lowered herself as her lips made contact with the tip of his erection, giving it a few kisses and causing Jaune to moan out. Giggling over her expression, she sniffed the member before slowly taking it in her mouth, feeling it throb as it touched her tongue and giving her a new taste.

Gasping out, the Arc leaned his head back as she took his dick inside of her mouth, moaning as her tongue swirled around his member and coating it with her saliva. Unknown to them, the drunk Ruby appeared afterwards naked, positioning herself behind her partner before groping her breasts. Weiss moaned from the sudden contact as she took in more of Jaune's length inside her oral cavity, making her body shiver as the young reaper's face inched closer.

"Did I ever tell you how much I wanted to feel you," her voice reached the heiress' ears as she took hold of her hand, placing it closer to her own wet pussy. "Cause I really want you to feel me… Weiss…"

"Ruby," Jaune moaned out as the heiress started to move her mouth back and forth on his cock, looking at the drunk girl. "What are you thinking…?"

"I don't want to be… left out of the fun… you dork…" The younger girl then moaned as her friends fingers went inside her vagina, feeling them stir her up as she leaned forward to grope Weiss. "Besides… it's not fair… for you to focus on my BFF."

With that being said, she began to toy with Weiss' nipples as the drunk heiress moaned in the blowjob, keeping her tongue around his cock to further stimulate it. Gliding one of her hands over, the young reaper reached the white themed girl's dripping wet folds before slipping them inside, feeling how moist her insides were. Because of it, the drunk heiress was having a hard time supressing her moans as she bopped her head in the blowjob, coating more of the cock in her saliva.

Despite the drunk Ruby's sudden joining, the blonde was enjoying what he was receiving from the girl he had a crush on, causing him to place his hand on the back of her head. As she raised her head upwards, he used his palm to push her back down slightly, hearing her gag as her mouth took in more of his penis. He then let out a louder moan as she sucked on his dick, feeling her tongue tease the sides as she took in more of his taste.

Ruby, while under the heavier influence of alcohol, sped up the pace of her fingers inside of Weiss' vagina, causing the girl to squirm and moan as she sucked in Jaune's dick inside her mouth, the tip almost reaching her throat. Wanting to get back at her, the heiress had her own digits dig deeper inside the reaper's pussy, getting a yelped moan from the Rose as her fingers caressed the walls inside of her. Both squirmed as their crotches hungered for more attention from their fingers, making their bodies shiver in bliss.

However, the need for oxygen became too much for Weiss as she moved her mouth away from the lubricated cock, making an audible pop sound before giggling towards the blonde. Crawling back towards him, she placed her lips on top of his as her tongue slipped inside, transferring the taste of his dick inside of his mouth as her hips withdrew from Ruby's hand. Slipping her hand near the wet cock, she slowly took a hold of it as she raised herself, positioning it near her pussy as their kiss ended.

"You tasted so good," Weiss purred to him, heavily breathing as she slowly lowered herself on his erection. "But I want more… I want it in me… I want your cock inside me…"

"You sure, Weiss," he asked her, the more rational part of his mind speaking out. "You can't take this back if we continued."

"I'm sure, Jaune. I really want it in me." She then leaned further closer to his ear. "Fuck me like you want me."

Nodding to her, he took hold of her bare ass as her wet entrance was closer to his cock and, without giving any warning, pushed her hips down and feeling her insides instantly while she let out a yelp of pain. Feeling a faint trail coming down on his dick, he looked to see blood coming down a little, realizing that he has taken his first time. Hugging her close, he waited as her breathing calmed down, waiting until she was used to the length inside of her.

"Aww… no fair…" He heard Ruby as the drunk reaper crawled over to him. "She beat me to it."

"Sorry, Rubes," He apologized to her, stroking Weiss' hair. "You're too young to do this, and even if I wanted, your sister would kill me."

"I know." She then hiccupped before smirking. "But I can have you use your mouth."

"Ruby…" Weiss whimpered out, slowly getting used to the dick inside her. "Are you—"

"Yes, I'm sure of… it…" Moving over as the heiress sat up, Ruby lowered her own hips down as her pussy made contact with his lips. "And I… I promise that… I'll leave you two… alone after this…"

"Ruby…" Without saying another word, the drunk heiress capture the young girl's lips with her own as she started to rock her body, moaning as the dick rubbed inside her pussy. Taking it as his cue, the blonde male started to lick the damp folds of Ruby's vagina, making the reaper moan out in her kiss with Weiss as he groped the white themed girl's ass. Both girls moaned as they slipped their tongues inside their mouths, caressing them as they moved their hips.

Giving her one smack on her ass, Jaune heard the heiress yelp in the kiss before massaging her rear muscles, hearing her moan as she kissed Ruby's lips. Keeping his hands there, he sped up her pace of her hips as his penis rubbed her insides, driving her insane as her hands gripped the young girl's breasts. Hearing Ruby whimper, he decided to slip his tongue inside of the drunk's womanhood, surprising her as it touched her clitoris before going further in.

Feeling high over ecstasy, the heiress, while kissing the young reaper while moaning, began to lift her hips slightly upwards before slamming back down, exciting the dick that was inside of her as it pushed in. As she thrust her hips, she can already feel him growing inside her pussy, driving her mind like crazy as she played with Ruby's nipples. Rubbing his cock with her vagina, her mind slowly drew blanks as her kiss with her partner started to get sloppy, prompting the young girl to break it off before leaning to suck on her breasts.

As much as Weiss could handle, she couldn't take the added sensation of Jaune's dick rubbing her pussy along with Ruby's mouth sucking on her nipples. As such, her insides began to tighten around his length as her moans became louder, with Ruby joining her as the tongue ravaged her insides. Regardless, they desperately held on to prevent themselves from cumming early, riding through on their positions as Jaune continued to please them.

However, it's also starting to become too much for the blonde as well as he felt his member twitch inside of Weiss' pussy and, gripping her ass, started to plow inside her, driving her crazy as her eyes rolled back. She felt her mind slipping away as the cock ravaged her insides, sticking out her tongue as her hormones went into overdrive. Feeling Ruby grunt out, she looked over to her with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Weiss…" the young drunk reaper called out before moaning loudly. "I'm feeling… I'm feeling weird…"

"Are you about to cum…" the heiress asked her before losing herself, hugging her as her hips almost gave away. "I'm about to… as well… Jaune?"

"Yeah…" he grunted, speeding up his thrusts insides as he licked Ruby's pussy. "I'm cumming…"

"Good… cum, Jaune… Cum inside me."

Nodding, he gave the girl a few more deep thrusts inside her pussy, driving her insane before finally letting loose inside of her, releasing thick streams of his cum inside her. Feeling the sensation, the heiress couldn't hold herself as her vagina squirted afterwards, followed by Ruby as she let loose inside of his mouth. All three of them tensed up as the blonde drank the reaper's juices, until eventually relaxing and collapsing slowly.

Ruby, being the first, rolled off of Jaune's face as her form came down on the floor, causing her to wince out slightly before passing out in a heavy sleep. Weiss, still connected to Jaune by the hips, slowly laid her body down on top of his as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. She could already feel his cum inside of her, smiling as she felt complete as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before falling asleep.

Only one small detail had been forgotten as they all fell into a slumber.

* * *

Things have been rough over the months for both the heiress and the knight since Disco night. Since that night, the two of them had been hesitant towards one another when they got back to Beacon from the hotel, suffering from the hangovers caused by the drinks that night. After she had found her scroll and watched the small recording, she didn't attack the blonde like her drunk self would think of and, instead waited for a few days before having him ask her out on a date. To the whole school's shock, she accepted the proposal, surprising both Yang and Blake while while Pyrrha stood with eyes wide, cursing herself as she had lost her chance to claim him for herself.

True to the drunk Ruby's word, the Reaper stood aside for both Weiss and Jaune to enjoy their time together, often hearing tales of the dates the heiress had. To her surprise, they had gone to the park to share their stories one day, followed by a night of karaoke the next day. The young girl could already pick out that the white themed girl was actually having a fun time with Jaune, experiencing all the things she never got to back in Atlas.

However, things got complicated a few weeks afterwards when she started waking up early in the morning, heading over to the washroom before throwing up in the toilet. At first, she shrugged it off as a nasty virus that crept into her, but after a while, the girls of RWBY could clearly notice the signs. Her early wake up calls, feeling sore in the chest area and even her cravings aren't normal, so Yang went over to Vale one night and came back, bringing Weiss into the washroom to have her take something.

Once they saw the cause, Weiss' world came upside down when she found out she was pregnant and, remembering that night, confronted Jaune about it. To her shock, he took her into his arms, sprouting out apology after apology and saying how he had ruined her life. However, she hugged him back, telling him that they'll get through the situation together before passing over a kiss his way.

They of course had to inform the professors about her new situation, going over what happened with Ozpin listening intently with Goodwitch frowning. He was understanding in a sense and, although she dreaded that their families would be informed, he would do all in his power to support the two. He even gave Jaune and his team a mission that paid really well, although Glynda argued about it, claiming the job came from an underground group that remained neutral called the Tojo Clan.

Regardless, when Weiss' family had been informed, her heart was devastated when her father, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, demanded that she get rid of the life growing inside of her, only for her to flat out refuse him before hanging up on him. Her sister had travelled to Beacon to have a word with Jaune about his responsibilities, even chasing him around the courtyard before capturing him. However, she gave him her approval as well as her support, letting him know that she'll continue to watch over Weiss.

Month eventually turned into years, and while she had her insecurities, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, giving her the name Blanc due to the hair the child inherited. Despite her being cut off from the Schnee fortune, she raised her child properly alongside Jaune, even meeting with the clan that continued to give him missions in good graces. She was more shocked that the head of the clan, one Daigo Dojima, had been friends with the Arc before expressing his thanks to her for watching over him.

To think that her life would turn out like this, thanks to that one Disco Night.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go, one revised version of this fic.**

 **Note to self: Control the Yakuza references, Drago.**

 **Now, this is a more, better take on the whole drunk scenario between Weiss, Jaune and Ruby, and while I still think I'm going to get shit from those two reviewers, I'm sticking with this and that's final. This way, everyone in this story stays happy (except for Jacques, who I hate with a passion). A couple of reviews did ask about how Weiss would react about being pregnant, and as I revised and reworked it, I incorporated it into the end summary. Again though, I need to control myself over the Yakuza references, but that's because I've playing the games so much.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	2. Update

**UPDATE: The story has been revised for viewing pleasure.  
**


End file.
